


Gym routine

by Valkirsif



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Gym routine

Y/N had changed and prepared the bag for the gym, she had no desire but having lost the bet with friends and have to pay a pledge, had enrolled in the gym despite not wanting to lose weight or tone her soft body full of curves, she have chosen a gym near apartment and was waiting for Sara to go to the first lesson, her friend was late but Y/N was not worried, indeed hoped she would give her hole, while looking in the mirror reflecting on how uncomfortable the gymnastic felt the bell ring Sara had arrived cheerful and ready to see her friend sweating,

"Ready for the lesson?" she asked, hugging Y/N

"Very willing to pay a pledge, um how many lessons do I have to do to stop you from torturing me?" she said sarcastically as took the bag and closed the door behind her,

"Move a bit 'will not hurt, the summer is approaching you have to tighten up" said patted her ass, her friends were fixed with the physical form but her philosophy was that "round" was a form she loved, she liked reflection in the mirror, the soft body, the prosperous breasts, she would not have changed anything of her, they started walking, they came to the gym after a few minutes, the sign on entry was essential, just the name of the gym, no lights, no glass walls where anyone could look inside, Sara was not happy with it,

"Is this the place? Are you sure you do not want to come to my gym?" she asked doubtfully as they entered,

"Hey I lost and I'll do what I have to at least allow me to do this where I want, your gym seems like an aquarium I would prefer not to have an audience while I make myself ridiculous .." Y/N replied, had chosen that place because it was discreet and unknown, the boy reception greeted cheerfully gave Y/N the exercise sheet and led the girls up to the locker rooms,

"As I leave the bags I go to look for your trainer, I'll be right there," he said, retracing his steps,

"Cute, I start to re-evaluate the place" Sara was already in big hunting mode and Y/N laughed to herself putting the bag in the locker, came out of the locker room and found the receptionist talking to a man,

"Here they are, they are Y/N and Sara are starting tonight I entrust them to you" he said, making presentations, the coach smiled and introduced himself,

"Pleasure Sebastian, everyone calls me satan but you can call me Seb" laughed shaking hands with girls, Y/N disconnected the brain Seb was the most handsome man she had ever seen, dark and messy hair, a more than perfect body ache hidden by the suit and the eyes of a deep blue luminous and bewitching that stretched, smiled and clasped his clumsy hand, Sara was much more self-confident and tried to impress immediately.

"If you want to follow me prepare the cards," he said, making his way to an office, "Take time will take a moment," Seb asked them the classic questions, weight, height, diet, which goals they have,

"If I have to be honest I'm here against my will," said laughing Y/N "But I'll try to do everything you write", Seb smiled back giving her the completed paper, the woman read it and understood one word in three, not for her it made a lot of sense she had never attended a gym and did not know the machines, finished hurrying the cards the man accompanied them in the cardio area, Sara climbed on the tapis and began her program putting the headphones in ears, showing off her best style with as much as the ponytail moving, Y/N did not know how to turn on the car and Seb came to her aid,

"Here you turn it on" said smiling "And with this you give the speed" and set the program for her, a half run, Y/N started running and took a good rhythm, felt the hand of the man on the back,

"Try to stay straight so you will not have a backache and keep your knees softer," he said correcting the girl's posture, Y/N thanked, 20 minutes later it was a sweat and could no longer feel the legs but the first part of the torture was over, got out of the car and took a drink,

"I think I'll take Seb home tonight, it's nice to be afraid, do not you think?" Sara said reaching her, she was barely sweaty,

"At this moment I hate you, however you are beautiful from fear" Y/N answered looking at the man who was waiting for her next to a bench, they joined him and they sat down,

"Sara, you already know how to use it, I guess," he said to the girl who smiled at him nodding, "Well, well, now you lie down I'll explain what you have to do," he said to Y/N, who stood up, the man he turned it around, passing a dumbbell with weights on the sides, "Make it 30, get off and go up slowly", Y/N nodded and tried to do what he had asked miserably, the handlebars slipped and it was too heavy for her, Seb helped holding it before it got hurt,"So it's not good you need it starting from scratch" shook his head, taking the tool from her hand and making a sign to follow him, Sara laughed gracefully lifting the handlebars, got a tongue as an answer,

"I can not yet more" thought to Y/N following as a depressed puppy Seb in another room, the man closed the door behind him,

"Here we do special courses for those who do not like cars" made her way up to a simple wooden back, "Well let's see if you can do some lift" invited her to hang, Y/N sighed and with a hop hung up on the top bar pulling up with difficulty, "I help you” the man said taking her by the hips and lifting it without problems, the breath was missing the face of the man was at the height of her breasts, blushed violently, "Very good Y/N 15 others" urged her without taking his hands off, Y/N felt his arms burn and finished the series left exhausted remaining among the Seb's arms,

"Ops sorry" said embarrassed, Seb smiled at her without saying a word, putting his hands down on her ass, Y/N was speechless and breathless,

"May I ask why a girl with a body of fear like yours wants to lose weight?" whispered to her, ear, holding it tight Y/N took a moment to find the words as it was bewitched by the warm voice of the man,

"Erm I lost a bet and I have to do 10 lessons in the gym," she said in a whisper, heard the man smiling on her neck

"I saw you often around I was hoping to meet you sooner or later" continued to whisper in her ear making her excited, "There are other ways to sweat if you want .." said kissing her neck, the girl escaped a sigh, she too had seen in the neighborhood, Seb looked at her waiting for an answer, "You're the expert" she replied, smiling hypnotized by the blue eyes of the man who nodded sly before kissing her.

He pushed her back against the wallbar, Y/N hugged Seb, her hands slipped on his muscolar body, the man leaned against her, continuing to kiss and gently biting her lip, a jolt dropped down her back when a hand crept under the t-shirt, rising, feeling his excitement and moaning when he squeezed her breast to feel the softness taking the nipple between the fingers and teasing,

"Let's start with a simple exercise Doll" said pulling away from her, "put your arms behind bars, support your back and raises your legs up to your chest", Y/N obeyed, arms still burned but she was too excited to notice, after the first lift Seb stopped her, "Those clothes tie you in the movements" he kneel in front of her and, with slow movements and designed to drive her crazy, took them out pants and panties, "Try again now", the woman pulled her legs up again, "Much better, keep the position" he said putting her legs on his shoulders and starting to kiss and bite the soft skin of the thighs, Y/N moan staring at the tongue on her pussy, Seb stared at her keeping eye contact, imprisoned in the ocean of his eyes the woman bit her lip, felt the man's hands tighten her ass the nails scratch approaching, the mouth touched the pubis far from her clit, the breath of the man on the pussy made her meow and risked losing balance,

"Hey Doll keep the position of the shoulders" scolded her smiling before sinking his face between her legs, the woman put her head back in seat and began to groan when heard Seb kiss and lick her pussy, he began to gently suck her clit, making her bow, the tongue that made its way between the big lips and entered her, a hand of the man let go of her ass and he moved drawing light circles on clit, Y/N was upset by lust and tightened legs around the shoulders of the man the orgasm that was mounting in her, wanted to see him naked, wanted to fuck her,

"Seb .. oh Seb please ..." she mewled holding the bars with her hands,

"Great work doll," said the man as his fingers continued to torture her clit, "You deserve a prize" began to suckle clit while the fingers entered her by pressing on G-point, rubbing her pussy deeper and faster, panting and moaning the woman came, the spasms of the orgasm made her tremble Seb kept her without the minimum effort helping to get back on her feet, held her tight and kissed passionately,

"With this exercise we finish, let's move on to the next" smiled "We also take this off," he said as she undressed, "Now back to the ground and legs bent," he ordered, Y/N performed without having to say twice, staring at Seb who was undressing, the perfect sculpted body left her speechless, the woman's gaze came down from the pectoral to the abdominal, she licked her lips at the sight of his cock in erection, the man returned to her and knelt on the woman's chest, taking her breasts in his hands and playing with her nipples,

"Now I want you to do 15 bends," said professional sliding his cock between her breasts, Y/N nodded, pulled up and found the man's cock near her lips, opened mouth and imprisoned him slowly, put the hands on the hips of the man to maintain the balance and began to suck, felt the man moan while clutching the breast moving at his pace,

"You have a beautiful breast doll" murmured "So soft and welcoming", at each bending the Seb's cock gagged her making aroused, "So .. good ... hold on now" he moaned, in that position Y/N could appreciate the excitement of the man licking his cock moving calmly savoring every inch of him, sucking gently and making small circles with the tongue on his glans, Seb let the breast and took her head in his hands pushing down his cock on the throat, taking her breath, instinctively planted the nails in the hips of the man who caught him looking at her before sinking again in her throat, close to the orgasm he took cock from her mouth, enjoying the sight of her lips imprisoning him, the woman took a breath and did not move,

"Breathe Doll before moving on to the next exercise will be better to rehydrate" he whispered passing a bottle of water, drank and Seb sat on a huge pilates ball inviting her to approach,”Let's try a couple exercise," said, taking his hands off her breasts and pulling her towards him , "You have to straddle me as if I were riding" the woman performed, felt Seb's cock between her thighs, the man began to kiss her breasts, the hands that descended on her ass scratching it, groaned closing her eyes enjoying the sensation, he took a nipple between his teeth and bite a new shock jerk walked down her back,

"Now sit doll", the woman leaned on his neck and went down guided by Seb, felt the cock enter her slowly, fill every curve, the two looked at him the man took her face in his hands and kissed with passion, Y/N was on fire the man was everywhere tarnished by lust began to move finding the perfect rhythm, her pubis rubbed on Seb's abdominals, she felt the cock making his way deeper and deeper, the man held her neck with one hand so as not to lose eye contact,

"Look at me Doll, this exercise is important visual communication ", Y/N was lost in the deep blue of Seb's eyes and moved her hands on his knees to increase the contact between clit and the abdominals, it was heaven the muscles of the man moved fluids following the movements were a pleasure to touch him, she felt the hands of the man go back to look for her breasts the greedy mouth that kissed her neck coming down, biting her clavicle kissing every inch of her up to her nipples, leaned back to leave and that he tasted her skin, they were in perfect balance, the ball indulged and made their movements fluid, Y/N slowed down the pace she wanted to enjoy the ride, could not compose a sentence that made sense all that came out of her mouth they were lamentations of passion that echoed those of Seb, felt the man moan, the accelerated breath from the orgasm he was mounting, the man put two fingers in her mouth and she greedy suck,

"Good girl .. so take your time .." whispered moaning on her breasts, "Let's move on to the next step ..." said bringing his hand up her ass, Y/N arched in ecstasy when Seb inserted his fingers into her ass, moving in her and making moan without restraint,

"Fuck me..I want more ... I want everything" the woman mumbled, Seb slipped from the ball holding her tight and made her lie down on the mattress, standing behind her, he bit her neck, taking her by the hips, rubbing his cock on pussy before enter in her ass with a single slow motion, the woman moaned with her face resting on the mat, brought a hand to her clit by pressing, they were both at the limit, Seb increased the rhythm puffing and moaning at each thrust felt the woman stiffen in the ecstasy of orgasm and did not hold the grip on pulling her wrists it towards him and was growling her name, they remained laced with shortness of breath for a few minutes completely in peace and satisfied,

"You're a great student Doll" panted the man kissing her shoulder,

"It's all thanks to you, you're a great coach" Y/N turned to kiss him, Seb helped her get up and got dressed, the lesson lasted almost an hour, they recomposed and went back to the main room where Sara had just finished her card, gave a coquettish smile to the man who smiled politely, checking that he had done all the exercises before saying goodbye and heading to his office, the women went to the locker room to take a shower and p to get ready to go home,

"So how did it go with the old methods?" Sara asked curiously, " has made a lot sweat "

Y/N looked in the mirror, dripped with sweat,

"He put me under really, but I prefer the old methods to those mechanical devilry" laughed undressing and taking the towel went into the shower, they finished drying the hair and they got dressed, they were about to go out when Seb called Y/N,

"Wait a minute please" he said beckoning to approach, "This is your card for the next time" he passed the sheet and greeted her, the woman reached her friend

"All right Y/N?" Sara asked curiously,

"Yes he gave me the new card I have to return in two days to make me torture" Y/N said in a depressed voice,

"That's good for you!" Sara laughed taking her under arm, "How about celebrating your return with a pizza?"

"I say so!" the women laughed and started to have dinner, Y/N put the sheet in the bag ..

"I'll catch up in your apartment in a couple of hours Doll "

 


End file.
